ZATR Adventure
by DarkOutcast7114
Summary: A few years after Zim came to earth, he still hasn't brought destruction upon the planet and the tallest which he aimed to please exile him to live on earth for the rest of his life. Zim becomes depressed, distant and not even Gir can cheer him up. Then a certain female Irken returns nearly dead and Zim chooses to help her. Meanwhile both don't know of the Dark events approaching.


ZATR Adventure: Chapter 1- A new life

Christmas , a joyful holiday where parents buy their spoil children presents and carols sing songs about the fat man in red who will one day visit their city. At the Hiskool the final bell rang signaling all the students to go home to their family's. students erupted from the doors of the skool full of excitement for the coming winter break and then chirstmas to follow, all were excited but one. The green skinned sixteen year old in irken years (160 in human years) walked with the look of pure annoyance plastering his face while others were dashing home with smiles on their faces. He descended the stairs and made his way to the skool parking lot to his car. Just as his foot touched the pavement, a snowball slammed on the side of his face which was followed by an obnoxious laughter belonging to none other than Dib. Zim Growled as he wiped the snow off his faced, "A-ha another victory for the human race" Dib yelled as he took a heroic stand. Zim just rolled his eyes pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and continued to his car. "What, just giving up like that" Dib said triumphantly. Zim stopped in his tracks, "Listen stink-pig I have no time to deal with your Stupid human talk, so could you kindly shut your noise hole" Zim said in a deep voice. "yeah Dib, for once Zim is right shut up" Gaz said not looking up from her new game slave. Zim couldn't help but grin at how his mortal enemy's sister sided with him. He continued his trek to his car and pulled out a set of car keys with an irken style to it. He pressed the unlock button, then a black muscle car with a red irken stripe on the top, beeped twice and the engine roared to life for its master. Zim entered his car, strapped on his seat belt, and turned his radio to his favorite heavy metal and hard rock station. after a twenty minute dive he pulled into his drive way and entered his house. The first thing that greeted him when he entered his house was the little nut job Robot Gir running at him "yay masters home" Gir screamed. Zim grinned as the SIR unit clung to his leg, "good to see you too pal" Zim said. Even though Gir was incompetent and a little short in the smarts department, Zim grew attached to the little screwball over the years. Zim finally pried Gir off of his leg and made his way to the elevator that he remodeled from a toilet to a hidden wall elevator. Gir followed his master to the elevator and descended to Zim's lab/bedroom. When the elevator finally reached the bottom floor Zim and Gir made their way to Zims new Bedroom That he had built to make living on earth more comfortable considering the house was just there to fool the neighborhood. Zim unlocked the door and Gir ran in and jumped on Zim's bed and laid down like a dog would. Zim walked over to the wall mirror next to his bed and looked at his reflection. Due to years on earth his body went through various changes. His height went from a mere four feet to a towering six foot two inches and his voice dropped from his squeaky kid voice to a deep mature adult voice. Because of his sudden growth his irken clothes no longer fit him so he was forced to wear human clothes. He wore a black leather jacket with a gray hood, a black shirt with his usual irken symbol, Dark blue jeans, a pair of black fingerless gloves for three fingers, and a pair of black leather steel toe boots which he made himself. His wig lost it's usual curved spike due to years of wear and tear and become a messy bed head and his blue human eye contacts grew to a dull blue which both gave him an attitude of "I don't care". He took off his jacket, wig, and contacts and hung them on the hooks next to his mirror. He laid in his bed next to Gir and dozed off for a couple hours. When Zim awoke he looked at his locked to find it was 8:47 and decided to do something to kill the time until it was time to go to sleep for school the next day. Eventually he decided it would be best to give the tallest a report on his invasion considering how he didn't give a report for the past two earth years. He slipped his leather jacket back on and began to set up the cam he had for his report. He made sure to set the camera just right to make him look shorter than he really was for fear of displeasing his commanders. After a few minutes of connection problems and slamming his fist on the console the screen finally lit up with the annoyed face of the red tallest. "Oh joy, Purple! come here, It's Zim" Red said in a very annoyed tone. Purple appeared on the screen looking just as annoyed as Red. "OK Zim what is it this tima, and make it Quick" Puple ordered. Zim bowed respectively to his leaders "As you wish my tallest" he said. "Well as you might know, My last few dozen plans to enslave this FILTHY planet have been a failure but I think I got it this time" Zim explained looking pleased. Red Sighed in disappointment "Zim stop Is's time we told you this". "I have discovered a virus which should allow me to-" Zim continued. "ZIM, BE QUIET NOW!" Red yelled in anger, Zim instantly fell silent. "Alright I'll take this slow since you can't FUCKING get it through your thick skull" Red yelled, " You Are NOT an Invader, you never were and there is no super special mission for you." Purple continued. "the only reason we sent you to that planet is to get rid of you, Hell we didn't even know that there was a planet we were hoping you would die out there." Purple finished his voice full of anger. Zim sat speechless "I-I don't understand" Zim stuttered, "oh for the love of Irk, ok fine I'll make you understand," Red said "We are hereby banishing you from the colony of Irk and removing you PAK ID from the database, therefore you no longer exist according to the Irken database. Zim's heart filled with sadness "what" he said Shocked. "so if you ever try to leave earth and try to land on an Irken planet you will immediately be shot down, Dow you understand" Red asked, Zim didn't reply, Red grinned with satisfaction "good". "Don't bother calling us again Zim, enjoy your new home" Purple laughed. The screen Went blank with Red and Purple laughing with accomplishment. Zim stood there trying to come to terms with what just happened, he clenched his eyes shut and clenched his fist with rage when he finally realized he had been banished. With an uncontrollable rage Zim grabbed on the smaller monitors near him and threw it at the large screen, that he had used to talk to Red and Purple, shattering it instantly and causing hundred of glass pieces to rain down to the floor. He began to unleash his anger on anything near him, destroying advanced technology, books, furniture, whatever that was near him. Finally Zim calmed down enough and began to walk to his room, his anger was replaced with depression and sadness. He entered his room and shut the door before Gir could enter and crawled into his bed. he curled himself into the tiniest ball he could with his knees to his chest and pulled the covers over him. As he laid there he did something that every Irken was trained not to do, something he promised his commanders and himself he would never do, He cried.

Meanwhile, just outside earths orbit

Tak's escape pod was trapped in a seemingly endless cycle of drifting around earth and trapping an Irken girl inside. Tak Sat inside the pod weak and starving, She ran out of emergency rations days ago and lack of exercise caused her body to go into starvation mode and try to preserve as much nutrients as possible to survive. "computer" Tak said in a weak raspy voice "how long till impact on earth?" she asked."three hours, 27 minutes and 13 seconds." the computer replied, "hopefully I can survive till then and get some food in me" Tak said. "Then I can get revenge on that useless maggot Zim" Tak said with anger in her voice.

Back to Zim

Zim was curled up in a ball on his bed tears running down his face, burning him in the process, like a child when it was scolded, but he didn't care what was the point of maintaining your dignity and professionalism when your whole race despises and loathes you. Gir spent the last hour tryng to get his master to come out and try to cheer him up but Zim Didn't Reply, so Gir decided to wait it out. Zim's door opened and Zim stepped out while wiping his face free of tears. Gir jumped up and walked over to his master and tugged on his jeans to get his attention. Zim Looked down at his SIR unit "Don't Be sad master, I know what will make you feel better." Gir said with a smile on his face. "WAFFLES" Gir screamed followed by his insane laugh, Zim coudn't help but smile, "sure buddy, waffles will cheer me up." Zim said. Gir laughed and clpped his hands then ran to the elevator to begin waffle preparation. Zim looked around his lab and assessed the damage he had caused and made a mental note to clean and fix everything later. Zim walk over to the elevator to go upstairs and help with the waffles. He reached the top level and made his way to the kitchen and as he did he passed a windowed and stopped. He looked out the window to the frozen outside world which he despised so much and yet was now doomed to live on for the rest of his life. Zim turned his head form the window and let out a sigh, "I suppose I should Prepare for my new life on earth" Zim said with sadness.

To Be Continued...


End file.
